My Beloved
by AsukiSan
Summary: The story about a girl without a past and is later found by the Akatsuki Member, Pain
1. Chapter 1

**This was a story I had tried to attempt during my Quizilla days (every time I say that, it seems like I from an organization XD) and I had wanted to give this a try again! Note~ This is only this info on my female character!**

Name: Akio (beloved)

Age: 18

Village: unknown

Personality: Just like Tobi, though she may be a bit more hyper.

Likes: Fun and games

Dislikes: Spicy food

Favorite Weapon of Choice: Hammers

Hair color: Purple (regardless of what pic I choose)

Eye color: Same as above

Favorite Person to annoy: Deidara

Blood type: unknown

Boy friend: u guessed it, Pain, eventually

Best Friend: Tobi (Double team of cheerfulness, Run!)

Information: Akio lost her memories and was only left with name, before joining the Akatsuki, Pain the 'Leader' (spoiler alert!) found her wandering aimlessly (can't spell today sorry) and brought her in to the Akatsuki, she is a fire user, a very scary fire user, she is usually kind, considerate, and very generous to everyone unless u get on her bad side.


	2. The story

**This little series of mine isn't going to be fricken almost 2,000 words long XD It's more of the spur of the moment kind of deals, I am very fortunate to be so random and sometimes hyper, other wise Akio would as adorable as some people had thought x3**

Chapter 1

"Akio! Will you get back here, and act more seriously?" I heard my friend Pein shout as I ran into the forest across from the Akatsuki lair.

"Hehehh! Why? Come on, Pein! Let's play tag! And your it!" I shouted back playfully and I started running up a tree.

"We don't have time to play, you moron! We have a meeting we have to get to today! And we're late as it is, Akio." he said appearing in front of me, arms crossed and everything! Gosh, he was so serious! It makes me giggle sometimes!

"Awwwwwww! But the meetings are so boring!" I said as we stood the side of the tree, and Pein pushed me back towards the lair, shaking his head, as if he was ticked off. "Humph!"

"Akio. If you keep on being rebellious like this you are going to get in trouble and I won't be able to save you" He said

"I know!" I said saluting, and he just shook his head.

My name is Akio; I don't remember anything about my life before I joined the Akatsuki. Probably amnesia! I was found wandering aimlessly for the longest time until I was found by Pein, who brought me into this organization. He always looks after me, it makes me happy when he sometimes gets over- protective.

We reached the lair a few minutes later and I was ambushed by my friend, Tobi.

"Akio! Yay! Leader-Sama managed to catch you, I see" he said playfully and hugged me as I then replied

"'Managed?' I let him! I had to make him feel good about himself!" I said as I went into a heroic stance and Tobi laughed

"Is Akio sure about that? Tobi thought Akio hated meetings." he said and I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Tobi!" I shouted and I pushed him towards the meeting area, where everyone was already there and they all stared at us. I waved and a couple members chuckled and Tobi shook his head and we sat down. Pein was then talking about the Jinjurikin (Don't know if it's spelled right) we had to bring back. The nine biju were going to be pretty tough, Pein had set out into teams of two and I was forced to stay with Pein as the others went off after their people.

"Pein! Why did you make me stay here?" I whined and he said

"I told you, Akio. You get into trouble, and I won't be able to get you out of it."

"Aww! You care!" I danced around,

"I care to not lose any people of the Akatsuki members." he said "Why don't you go play or something?"

"It's not fun by myself! Come on! Let's go play!" I said grabbing his arm. He shook his head and muttered

'Why, oh, why are you like this?'

"Heh! That's just what makes me, me!" I replied skipping off to my room, and shut the door and opened a book….. Books.


	3. Story 2

**Oh meh gosh I thought of something! My brain does work after all! 8D**

Chapter 2~

I walked through the seemingly endless and extremely boring corridors of the lair. I was so bored!

"Peiiin! Tobiiii!" I yelled out in an attempt to get someone over here. After a few seconds, I finally got the message that no one was going to come. "... Fine. I'll go to you!" I happily skipped through the halls to find Tobi. "Tobi? Where are you?" I looked under desks, chairs, dressers, inside drawers, in other rooms. "Waahh! Tobi! Did you get eaten?"

"No, Akio. He wasn't." Itachi grumbled walking by.

"Do you know where he is then?"

"No."

"Then he was eaten!" I gasped in horror "How am I going to perfect the double team of cheerfulness now?"

"Akio. Stop being childish." he grumbled again.

"I'm not being 'childish' and you stop being grumpy! You're no fun when you're like this." I huffed.

"I don't need to be 'fun' Akio. And if you're so bored, go find some else to play with."

"OK!" I yelled running to Pein's office. "Pein- Kun!"

"Akio, what did I tell you about, 'Kun'?" he shifted his paper work over

"But, you don't look like a 'San'."

"*sigh* fine." 'Mental victory dance' "What do you need? I'm busy."

"I need some one to play with! I can't find Tobi! I think he was eaten!"

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Let's play tag or something!" I jumped

"... I have an idea." he stood up. "How about we play hide and seek?"

"*gasp* OK!"

"You hide and I'll seek." I nodded and ran off.

Pein's POV:

I saw Akio run off and I sighed sitting back down in my chair. 'Why did I bring her in again?' I asked my self.

Akio's POV:

'Oh come on I've sat her for 45 minuets and he still hasn't found me?' I guess I win!

"Um... Akio?" I heard Tobi say as he lifted the shade off my head. "What is Akio doing?"

"I was playing hide and seek and I won!"

"Um. If it was with Pein- Sama, he's still in his office." I gawked.

"WHHHHAAAT?"


End file.
